First Moment
by Ryusei Aki
Summary: Bukan pandangan pertama atau apalah itu namanya, yang membuat Cho Kyuhyun terpesona pada hyung-nya. Magnae itu sadar, ke-jatuh-annya pada sosok Lee Sungmin dimulai saat itu. Saat pertama bertahun silam, dan akan berlanngsung selamanya./Kyuhyun centric/KyuMin!/YAOI/OS/warnings inside/RnR?


Saat itu tengah hari saat musim panas.

Latihan dance bagi mereka yang tengah menjalani persiapan comeback album teranyar terasa sangat melelahkan. Terlebih atmosfir canggung dan tak nyaman yang menguar dalam ruang training berdinding kaca ini, merupakan sesuatu yang sejak tadi melekat. Mengendap. Menimbulkan rasa 'sesak' bagi seseorang yang masih menunduk diam saat dua belas 'hyung' lainnya sibuk bertukar tatapan kesal.

"Oke, latihan dancenya sampai sini saja. Sekarang, kita bagi ulang part masing-masing. Ehem.. karena ada satu anggota baru yang masuk, mungkin beberapa orang akan dikurangi partnya." Tegas Leeteuk enggan. Matanya melempar sorot 'tak ramah' pada si namja yang tengah kita bicarakan tadi.

Namja yang hanya mampu duduk diam dengan telinga yang berusaha 'ditulikan' dari sindiran sang Leader Super Junior beberapa saat lalu. Si tampan Cho Kyuhyun, sang magnae baru.

"Dikurangi? Single 'U' hanya sekitar 4 menit-an. Sedang kita sudah berdua belas. Jika harus dikurangi lagi kau pikir berapa part masing-masing member? Mungkin hanya beberapa detik."

Komentar pedas Heechul disambut anggukan tegas yang lain. Beberapa diantaranya mulai menggumam tak suka. Bukan satu dua kali juga ungkapan macam "Kenapa kita harus punya member lagi, sih?" terlontar keras. Sanggup membuat Kyuhyun semakin menunduk dengan masing-masing tangan yang bertaut erat.

"Sudahlah, sebagai member 'boyband' harusnya kalian sudah paham akan hal itu 'kan? Pembagian part terakhir lalu juga masih kurang, tidak ada salahnya kita bagi ulang."

Kim Jongwoon, orang itu yang berbicara tadi. Kyuhyun sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, mencuri pandang pada seseorang yang secara tidak langsung telah membelanya. Yah.. orang itu memang tidak ramah padanya, tapi setidaknya hanya Jongwoon―atau akrab disapa Yesung―lah yang sering membantunya. Entah itu mengajaknya makan, atau memperkenalkan Kyuhyun pada sang roommate yang **dingin**. Ne, namja dingin berwajah aegyo yang tengah berdiam disamping Kim Heechul sekarang.

Cih, padahal saat dalam acara tv Lee Sungmin―sang roommate itu terlihat ramah dan mudah bergaul. Tapi kenapa sejak masuk dalam dorm Super Junior seminggu lalu, Kyuhyun hanya mendapati wajah dinginnya? Kemana perginya senyum ramah Lee Sungmin saat tampil dalam layar kaca?

Kenapa saat bersamanya hanya wajah datar tanpa ekspresi yang selalu ditampilkan? Kyuhyun benar-benar membenci orang itu **sekarang**.

"Jadi, siapa yang bersedia membagi partnya dengan Kyuhyun-ssi?"

Yang merasa disebut namanya langsung mengangkat wajah. Menatap sendu pada sang leader yang tengah melempar pandangan sinis padanya. Sang magnae menghela nafas sebelum kembali menundukan kepala. Pasrah saja saat semua hyungnya diam, pasrah saja kalau memang nantinya tidak ada yang rela berbagi part dengannya. Biar nanti management menariknya kembali dan mendebutkannya sebagai penyanyi solo saja, Bukankah Soloist merupakan―

"Bagianku saja hyungnim. Biar Kyuhyun-ah mengambil part pertamaku."

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

**.**

**First Moment**

**.**

**Disclaimer** **:** The characters inside are belong to God and themselves.

**Warning :** Typo(s), OOC, Yaoi, gajeness, etc. The ONE and ONLY KyuMin, If you DON'T LIKE, DON'T you dare to READ this/Rated T/TL loncat2/

**.**

**.**

**Summary:** Bukan pandangan pertama atau apalah itu namanya, yang membuat Cho Kyuhyun terpesona pada hyung-nya. Magnae itu sadar, ke-jatuh-annya pada sosok Lee Sungmin dimulai saat itu. Saat pertama bertahun silam, dan akan berlanngsung selamanya.

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

Orang itu, Kim Joongwon.

Sang lead vocal Super Junior yang yang terkenal dengan julukan Art of Voice. Hyung yang sedikit aneh dimata Kyuhyun, tapi orang itulah yang selalu menjadi dewa penolongnya. Seperti saat ini. Saat dimana dia ―Kyuhyun merasa bahwa keputusan para petinggi SMEnt untuk membuatnya bergabung di Super Junior adalah satu kesalahan besar. Dengan jumlah anggota yang sudah sebanyak itu, wajar jika mereka menganggap sang magnae adalah 'sosok pengambil part menyanyiku'.

Kyuhyun mencoba mengerti. Tapi tidakkah ada yang mencoba mengerti dia?

Hell. Namja itu juga sama sekali tak ingin debut menjadi anggota boyband ―Kyuhyun tak cukup pandai dalam menari, hanya saja bujukan sang CEO yang mengatakan 'menjadi member Super Junior adalah jalan tercepat untuk menjadi soloist professional' membuatnya langsung menerima tawaran menggiurkan itu.

"―Sekali tidak tetap tidak, Joongwon-ah, kau lead vocal kami. Jika part-mu kau berikan pada anak itu, mau jadi apa kita nanti? Urusan vocal sudah menjadi tanggung jawabmu bukan?"

Suara tenor sang leader sejenak mematah petualangan Kyuhyun dalam pikirannya. Diliriknya lagi hyung tertuanya yang tengah berdebat dengan Kim Joongwon yang telah suka rela menyerahkan part untuknya itu. Namja tampan itu menghela nafas lelah. Sedikit merasa sesak di dada dengan 'penolakan tak kunjung usai' seminggu belakangan. Yah, mungkin memang ini waktunya menyerah.

"Jungsoo hyung―"

"Sudahlah Teuki hyung. Yesung hyung benar. Kita harus memberi Kyuhyun-ah kesempatan. Dia bagian dari kita sekarang. Kalau hyung-nim khawatir dengan vocal utama kita, biar Kyuhyun-ah mengambil part-ku saja."

Kyuhyun, kali ini sukses mendongak terkejut. Suara itu, suara tenor lembut yang ―nyaris tak pernah menyapanya kali ini muncul untuk membuat satu 'pembelaan' baginya. Katakanlah Kyuhyun berlebihan atau apa. Tapi jika kau menjadi Cho Kyuhyun-sang-magnae-yang-terabaikan disini, kau pasti juga akan terkejut saat mendengar Lee Sungmin ―King of Aegyo Super Junior yang terkenal ramah padahal 'dingin' didalam, 'membela' seseorang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Sungmin-ah! Kenapa kau ikut-ikutan sekarang?"

Dapat dilihat Kyuhyun, raut manis itu menunduk sekilas, sebelum kembali menatap hyung tertua mereka dalam satu focus mantap. "Kyuhyun-ah Main vocal kita sekarang hyung, sudah sepantasnya dia mendapat part yang 'sesuai' bukan?" kilah Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi kau juga Main vocal hyung! Part-mu juga juga Cuma dua bagian bukan? Kalau kau berikan satu padanya, apa kau mau cuma menyanyi beberapa detik hah?" Lee Hyukjae, turut mengeluarkan argumennya. Dance machine SuJu itu menatap tak setuju pada hyung tersayangnya. Sebelum menoleh tak suka pada sang magnae yang kembali menunduk ―dalam diam tentu saja.

"Hyukjae benar Sungmin-ah, dua part-mu itu sedikit. Kalau kau―"

"Hyung-nim, jebal."

"Aishh.. ne, ne terserah kau saja. kenapa kau sampai memohon demi orang yang bahkan tidak mengucapkan "terimakasih" setelah kau bantu itu?"

Kyuhyun membelalakkan mata. Sedikit tak suka saat sindiran tajam itu kembali terarah padanya. "Aku tidak―"

"Sudahlah. Sampai sini saja, latihan selesai. Soal part kalian berdua, kau yang urus Sungmin-ah. Semua segera kembali ke dorm dan istirahat yang cukup untuk latihan besok."

Satu putusan final itu meluncur dari sang leader. Mau tak mau membungkam semua 'anak buah'nya dalam satu titah singkat tadi. Semua member segera berdiri, sedikit melakukan perenggangan sebelum berlalu pergi. Berjalan bersama dengan candaan yang sesekali terlontar diantara mereka. Yah.. bisa dibilang sedikit tak mengacuhkan sang magnae yang statis di lantai.

"Kyuhyun-ah? Kau mau kembali ke dorm sekarang?"

"E.. eh―ne, hyung."

Sungmin tersenyum singkat. Mengulurkan tangannya untuk menarik Kyuhyun berdiri, si magnae tak ayal terkejut saat diperlakukan seperti ini. Walau begitu, namja tampan itu segera menyambut uluran tangan hyungnya, sedikit merasa debar aneh di dada saat tangan putih susu itu terasa halus lagi hangat dalam genggaman. "Jangan berpikiran buruk tentang Teuki hyung, dia bukan orang jahat, dia hanya terlalu sayang dengan semua dongsaengnya."

Kyuhyun mengernyit tak setuju saat alasan itu tersebut, reflex langsung menyahut dengan "Mwo? Tapi aku juga dongsaengnya sekarang. Konyol sekali dia. Apa dia pikir aku ini orang jahat yang akan menyakiti kalia ―eh.. mian hyung, maksudku bukan seperti itu―"

Sungmin terkekeh pelan saat melihat dongsaeng barunya ini gelagapan. Raut wajah yang tak berbeda dengan 'anak kecil yang tengah ketahuan memakan sebungkus besar coklat' itu sungguh mengingatkannya dengan sang namdongsaeng di kediaman besarnya. "Bukan seperti itu Kyu, Teuki hyung hanya tidak ingin salah satu dongsaengnya tidak mendapat part untuk 'menunjukan diri', kau tahu kalau kita sudah berdua belas. Dengan kau menjadi tigabelas orang. Satu lagu untuk orang sebanyak itu ―bukankah akan ada yang 'terabaikan'? Percayalah, tak lama lagi hyungnim pasti akan sangat menyayangimu juga."

Sang magnae hanya mengangguk patuh mendengar penjelasan panjang itu. Tanpa sadar mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada jemari halus Lee Sungmin. "Sungmin hyung… terimakasih banyak untuk yang tadi. Err.. ma'af juga, karena aku ―aku pernah berpikiran buruk tentangmu."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga minta ma'af jika selalu dingin padamu. Sejujurnya, aku sedikit sulit beradaptasi dengan orang baru, Kyuhyun-ah."

"Boleh aku memelukmu hyung?"

Kyuhyun kembali gelagapan saat kalimat reflex itu meluncur tanpa bisa dicegah dari mulutnya. Sedikit khawatir jika seseorang yang sudah mau 'menerima'nya ini kembali bersikap dingin karena permintaan anehnya barusan. "Hyung… ―Min hyung, ma'af, maksudku.. ahh tadi itu aku hanya teringat dengan Ahra noona di rumah, dia seumuran denganmu. Melihatmu yang membelaku seperti tadi membuatku teringat dengannya. Kalau tidak boleh juga tidak apa-apa, sungguh."

"Manja sekali kau dongsaeng-ah, kemarilah." Kalimat itu diucapkan bersama dengan senyum lembut yang terukir, dua tangan putihnya juga terulur kearah Kyuhyun. Menunggu sang dongsaeng membawanya dalam pelukan yang diminta. "Aku juga punya seorang namdongsaeng di rumah. Tapi dia tidak semanja kau."

Mendengar itu, yang ditegur hanya terkekeh. Mengeratkan tangannya yang melingkari tubuh mungil Lee Sungmin hingga mampu membuatnya mencium wangi khas yang selama ini hanya bayangan. Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya pelan. Tersenyum salah tingkah sembari terhanyut oleh euphoria tanpa alasan hingga beberapa detik kedepan.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih hyung. Saranghae."

"Ne, ne. Nado, dongsaeng-ah."

―Duhh.. kenapa jantung kyuhyun tiba-tiba berdetak kencang ya?

**oOo**

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan saat nada-nada familiar dari single pertama mereka ―U, diputar sebagai ending song bagi salah satu reality show SJ M, dia yang tengah duduk santai di ruang TV dorm mereka itu mau tak mau kembali mengingat awal debutnya. Yah, bisa dibilang kenangan tak mengenakkan sebenarnya.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri Kuixian? Otakmu belum bergeser dari tempatnya kan?"

Si namja yang tengah 'dipuji' hanya menoleh, kemudian tersenyum meremehkan. Sebelum bibir tebalnya mulai mengucap satu jawaban simple atas pertanyaan tadi. "Menurutmu? Setidaknya aku belum segila kau yang memakai sweeter ditengah musim panas seperti ini, Mimi ge."

Zhoumi, sang pelempar pertanyaan hanya bisa mendengus begitu mendengar respon kurang ajar dongsaengnya ini. Udara di Taipei memang sedang berada di puncak terpanasnya, wajar kalau Kyuhyun menyebutnya 'gila' karena memakai baju penghangat di musim sepanas ini. "Hey! Aku memakai ini karena ada schedule khusus tahu? Kalau bukan karena PD yang meminta, aku juga pasti menolaknya, bodoh."

"Terserahmu, ge."

Keduanya terdiam saat Zhoumi memutuskan mendudukan diri di sofa dorm mereka. Namja bertinggi badan 'lebih' itu mulai melepas sweeter-pembuat-keringat yang tadi disebut Kyuhyun. Dalam diam menyamankan diri disamping sang dongsaeng yang hanya terpaku tanpa berminat menatap acara TV yang sejak tadi dinyalakannya. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanyanya setelah selesai dengan sang sweeter.

Kyuhyun tersenyum singkat. Matanya tetap tertuju kearah TV, walau pikirannya tengah tak ada di tempat. "Kau selalu tahu, ge." Gumamnya singkat. "Bukan sesuatu yang serius sebenarnya."

"Heh.. aku tahu seperti apa kau, Kuixian. Yah.. walau tidak sepaham Sungmin gege, setidaknya aku selalu mampu melihat wajah 'terganggu'mu."

Sekali lagi, si namja yang disebut tadi menyuarakan tawa pelannya. Tanpa canggung mulai menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kurus gege-nya. "Kau yang terbaik, Mi."

"Sekarang katakan kau kenapa. Jangan berwajah seperti itu didepanku, wajahmu yang jelek itu bertambah 'tak enak dipandang' tahu."

"Tadi ada acara TV yang memutar lagu 'U' sebagai ending salah satu reality shows kita." Kyuhyun memulai. Tanpa merasa terganggu dengan kalimat terakhir Zhoumi. "Aku.. aku kembali mengingat rasanya ditolak."

Zhoumi mengernyit mendengar ini. 'Ditolak'? apa juga hubungan 'U' dengan 'ditolak'? "Apa maksudmu Kuixian? Bicaralah yang jelas."

"Kau juga pernah ditolak ELF, kan ge? Aku dulu juga begitu. Bedanya, kau lebih beruntung karena hyungdeul mendukungmu sejak awal. Mereka langsung menerima kalian, menenangkan saat ribuan ELF diluar sana menolak. Tapi nasibku tidak seberuntung kau."

Si namja berambut kemerahan itu mengangguk paham. Sedikit banyak, dia sudah mendengar cerita itu langsung dari namja di sampingnya. Saat kesal pun Kyuhyun sering kali membawa hal 'itu' dalam misi merajuknya. Membuat hampir semua hyungnya kelabakan oleh rasa bersalah. Tidak mengherankan juga jika namja disampingnya ini sakit hati sebenarnya. Dia saja yang 'hanya' ditolak para ELF sudah sangat sakit hati, apalagi Kyuhyun yang sejak awal tidak punya 'sekutu' dalam penggembaraan awalnya sebagai magnae Super Junior. Hahh.. kasian sekali dongsaeng kesayangannya ini.

Segera setelah satu helaan nafas pandek, Zhoumi mengangkat tangannya. Mengacak lembut rambut ikal milik dongsaeng yang masih betah bermanja itu. "Tapi itu sudah lama sekali, Kuixian. Bukankah sekarang semua orang menyayangimu? Kau sudah menjadi magnae kesayangan ELF dan hyungdeul kan sekarang? Berhentilah mengingat yang seperti itu." Nasehatnya bijak.

"Dulu aku hanya punya 'dia'." Adu Kyuhyun lagi. "Kalau saat pertama dulu 'dia' tidak baik padaku, mungkin aku tidak akan disini sekarang. Aisshh jinja! hyungdeul benar-benar menyebalkan."

Yang lebih tua hanya terkekeh setuju. "Mereka memang kadang menyebalkan."

"Bukan kadang! Mereka dulu benar-benar menyiksaku tahu?"

"Aku bisa mengadukanmu, Kuixian~ jaga bicaramu sekarang magnae." Seringai Zhoumi. Namja itu tersenyum menang, sebelum kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya barusan. "Bagaimana Kalau Min gege?"

Si penyuka salju itu memulai jawabannya dengan seringai menawan. Memamerkan wajah angkuh sang Evil Prince tanpa gentar dengan ancamana gege-nya tadi. "Aku tidak takut dengan mereka, Mi. Dan.. tentu saja Min hyung berbeda. Asal kau tahu, Zhoumi ge―" Kyuhyun memberi jeda sejenak pada ucapannya demi menunjuk langsung pada wajah namja disampingnya. "Dia milikku. Jangan-pernah-berniat-mengambilnya-dariku." Lanjutnya penuh tekanan.

"Ya! Kurang ajar kau magnae!"

Teriakan Zhoumi yang terakhir hanya menjadi sayupan bagi Kyuhyun. Karena nyatanya, orang yang dimaksud telah beranjak pergi dari ruang TV. Tanpa mengacuhkan sang gege yang merengut kesal, namja itu mulai menelusuri dorm mereka. Tujuannya tentu menuju pintu kayu bercat putih yang menjadi pembatas bagi kamarnya dan sang roommate.

CKLEK

"Min hyung?"

Yang dipanggil mendongak sejenak, menyahut dengan "Ne?" pelan sebelum kembali berkutat dengan gitar ditangan. Masih dengan posisi duduk yang lesehan di lantai dekat jendela, Sungmin kembali membuka suara. "Kau apakan lagi Zhoumi, Kyu? Teriakannya terdengar sampai sini barusan."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya ―sok polos. Menutup pintu kamar dan mulai mendudukkan diri di samping hyungnya. "Tidak tahu, kau seperti tidak kenal Mimi ge, hyung. Dia 'kan memang seperti 'itu'."

Sungmin hanya tertawa pelan menanggapi kalimat sangkalan barusan. Dia tahu kalau Kyuhyun bohong tentu saja, bertahun-tahun berperan sebagai hyung dari dongsaeng nakal macam Kyuhyun membuatnya hafal berbagai kilah yang selalu dilancarkannya setelah berbuat onar.

"Hyung tidak bosan di kamar terus?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat Sungmin kembali focus pada gitar ditangannya. Yah.. retoris, jika mengingat bagaimana sifat namja aegyo ini. Kyuhyun tahu itu, dia hanya ―tidak suka jika perhatian Sungmin teralih pada sang gitar saat bersama dirinya (Sebenarnya 'adil' jika mengingat bagaimana 'hubungan' Kyuhyun dengan sesuatu bernama 'game' selama ini. Hanya saja batinnya berkilah bahwa seorang hyung tidak boleh mengabaikan dongsaengnya. Dongsaeng butuh cinta, kawan!).

"Menurutmu?"

Kyuhyun hanya mendengus mendengar jawaban 'dingin' tadi. "Arra, hyung. Aku tahu kau lebih suka 'berkencan' dengan gitarmu dalam ruang sempit ini dan memilih mengabaikanku." Rajuknya pelan.

Yang lebih tua hanya tersenyum menggoda. Memamerkan wajah angkuh yang jauh dari image ramah dan lembut miliknya selama ini. "Memang apa yang bisa kau tawarkan padaku agar tidak mengabaikanmu, Kyunnie-yaa?"

"_Castillo de Molina 2009._"

Sungmin melotot tak percaya. "Kau pasti bercanda!"

Ganti Kyuhyun yang sekarang memamerkan seringai kemenangannya. Namja tampan itu mulai beranjak dari duduknya. Berjalan ke pintu untuk mengunci benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu, dan beralih pada lemari kecil disudut kamar mereka. "Na'ah, Sungmin-ah. Aku baru saja mendapatkannya kemarin malam. Sekarang, letakkan gitarmu dan aku akan dengan hati menghabiskan ini denganmu." Ujarnya angkuh dengan sebelah tangan yang memainkan sebotol wine.

Dapat dilihat kyuhyun, hyungnya yang teramat aegyo itu terlihat menimbang sesuatu sebelum menyahut penuh pertimbangan "Ini masih siang, Kyu. Tapi… kita tidak ada schedule sampai besok siang. Ahhh Arrasseo! Tawaran diterima. Ayo kita bersenang-senang chagiyaa!"

Segera setelah denting gelas yang saling beradu terdengar, hanya hening dan sesekali tawa yang mengisi kamar bernuansa putih itu. Sungmin tertawa saat Kyuhyun mulai meraihnya dalam pelukan. Mendekapnya erat sedetik setelahnya. Sedang Kyuhyun hanya menggapi tawa manis hyungnya itu dengan senyum lembut dan kecupan ringan di rambut hitam legam Lee Sungmin.

Keduanya larut dalam euphoria kebahagian yang nyata. Selalu, terlebih karena adanya Wine diantara mereka. "Hey, hyung.. menurutmu, sampai kapan kita akan seperti 'ini'?" Kyuhyun memulai. Menyuarakan bagaimana 'aneh'nya perasaan yang selalu menjerat saat mereka bersama. Hanya pertanyaan sederhana. Karena sang magnae yakin, hyung manisnya ini akan menjawab pertanyaan ―yang berulang kali dia lontarkan― dengan satu jawaban sama.

"Kenapa kau selau bertanya 'sampai kapan'? tidakkah kau cukup puas dengan 'sekarang' Kyu?"

Kyuhyun benar 'kan?

Sungmin selalu menjawab seperti itu, dan Kyuhyun akan langsung menyetujinya. Dia kemudian akan membawa namja yang lebih tua darinya itu dalam pelukan yang semakin erat. Membisikkan kalimat macam "Ne, hyung. Kita hanya perlu menikmati waktu 'sekarang' kita. Tidak ada 'nanti', hanya ada 'sekarang' milik kita."

Karena nyatanya, mereka hanya memiliki sekarang.

Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin, itu pasti. Tapi namja tampan itu juga tahu, dia hanya bisa memilikinya selama mereka masih berada dibawah naungan Super Junior. Dibawah naungan KyuMin couple berkedok fanservice. Hal itu tidak akan berlangsung lama, tapi Kyuhyun akan mencintai Sungmin selamanya. Lama, hingga walau suatu hari itu datang dan mereka saling bertemu dalam pernikahan masing-masing, senyum bak hyung dan dongsaeng yang akrab-lah yang akan terulas, bukan wajah menderita karena kehilangan yang terkasih.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin paham akan hal itu, karenanya ucap macam "Kau adalah kekasihKU" tidak pernah ada diantara mereka. Hanya di saat-saat berbagi ciuman atau hasratlah keduanya saling berbagi tubuh, bukan hanya hati yang sejak awal mereka bagi. Cukup dengan itu, tak perlu lebih. Karena mereka cukup dewasa untuk menilai seberat apa konsekuensi yang ada, seburuk apa saat mendatang itu akan terjadi jika hasrat memiliki satu sama lain itu akhirnya menyeruak sangking sesaknya. Karena 'Sad End' itu terasa nyata.

Yah.. tapi manusia hanya bisa menebak. Apa yang dilukiskan takdir tidak akan pernah terkuak sebelum waktu membukanya. Semua hanya 'perkiraan' tapi ending itu tak pernah ada sebelum masanya datang. Mungkin kisah mereka akan berakhir 'sedih'. Mungkin juga 'Happy End' yang menunggu. Senyata apapun 'Sad end' itu, semua masih kabur dan tak terbaca. Karena seperti momen pertama mereka yang tak terduga, siapa tahu 'akhir yang manis'-lah yang sudah menunnggu mereka. Bukan kisah sedih, atau pun yang lainnya. Benar kan kawan?

Kyuhyun, hanya bisa berdo'a akan itu sekarang.

.

.

END

**oOo**

Fail! T.T

Maaf untuk semua kesalahan yang saya buat di ff ini. saya hanya ingin menyampaikan pemikiran tentang uri KyuMin couple. Niatnya sih bikin yang seneng2, tapi jadinya malah . . . #headbangs

Hah,, kemampuan saya hanya seperti ini. mohon di maklumi, dan Cuma mau bilang, seandainya ff saya ada yang dihapus, yang mau baca bisa mampir ke **www .laciel0101 .wordpress .com, **saya publish teaser's ff juga disitu.

Last, NO SEQUEL, 'kay? N mind to give me some review?


End file.
